


court is in session

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 09:03:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: izumi fucked up





	court is in session

Tsumugi was walking like the loser he is, you know. Izumi was just chilling in front of him. Izumi’s dumbass dropped his stupid fucking book and ‘“”” Tsumugi’s nice ass was like “LOL let me help you with that!!!!! uwu” and Izumi was like “ok” but he was already picking up his book cause like it was on the floor right. When Tsumugi bent over to pick it up, Izumi was standing up and his elbow hit Tsumugi straight in his face. His glasses fell to the ground and he shrieked. “These are my golden fucking glasses that Eichi Tenshouin him fucking self bought for me. I’m contacting my lawyer and taking you the fuck to court.” Izumi blinked, he didnt know what the fuck to say to this. “Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ok” Izumi said and walked away. He was like thinking right and he really needs a smart person as a lawyer cause like he doesnt have one. After a while of thinking he snapped his fingers and said out loud “Tsukasa!” He runs to 1-B and slams his hands on Tsukasa’s desk. “Kasa-kun bro i need u . Tsumugi is taking me to court and idk what to do will u please be my lawyer” He said with tears in his eyes. “Uh…. yeah sure lol” Izumi felt relief/ 

Tsumugi was like alright self. Who likes me here and will be my lawyer?,,,....... It took him a while to actually think of someone but whe it hit him he was like YES!!!!!!!!!!!!! SORA-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! He was like ok ok ok ok later at Switch Practice lmao i’ll ask him before natsume-kun gets there . So practice comes along and Tsumugi ran. When he got there he grabbed sora by his shirt and is like ‘PLEASE BE MY LAWYER IDK WHY O TOLD IZUJMZIID TAKEH IM TO COURT IM PANICKING PLEASLEH KOLP ME I DIDNN MEAN TO <,< EITODO TH..???O OIII JUSIT,,,,, WANRNTMR MYK FLALGASLSLESO T NMPOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTT BE BROEKNEEENEM??? ?!?!?????? ????” and Sora was like.”idk waht thef fucka lawyer is but like yeah! heheheheheheheheh! lEHAheha HE HU HJEAHEO  
“ 

Eichi helps Tsumugi plan the court date cause like Eichi is Eichi lol and they break into the court and Eichi pretneds to be a judge and he pulls it off pretty well. Ppl there like believe it ??? So theyre in court and the jury is filled with Leo, Ritsu, Arashi, Kaoru, Rei, Natsume (idk how the fuck he found out but Tsumugi is shook.) hajime , Shu. thats all. Keito is some writer guy idfk and Kuro is the guard bc he strong jdsijhfiodhfjdkiufkdfn. When Izumi shows up with his Sexy Lawyer Tsukasa he’s like . Why the fuck is eichi the judge but like what can he do about it.  
Court is in session.  
Eichi stands up, takes a deep breath and says… “In the criminal justice system, sexually based offenses are considered especially heinous. In New York City, the dedicated detectives who investigate these vicious felonies are members of an elite squad known as the Special Victims Unit. These are their stories. Dun dun.” 

“Izumi Sena. Lol. Present ur case please.” Tsukasa, his lawyer stands up and clears his throat. This motherfucker starts speaking in straight fluent fucking English and everyone is confused. He realizes NO ONE HERE speaks English. He rephrases what he says but this time in japanese. “My dude over here, Izumi Sena, 17 years old, did not mean to break Tsumugi Aoba’s golden Eichi Bought glasses. It was a mistake. He was just tryna pick up his fucking book-- I mean freaking. U ppl need 2 leave him alone. He’s a pure cinnamon apple, a smol bean. Kinda like Izaya from Durauruararuaruarua. I like to categorize them together bcaaaaaause peopllllllllllle think they do sooo many things wroooooooong but they literally dont!!????” He continues to rant about how Izaya is not a bad person./ Eichi cuts him off and is like………. “I think thats enough from Sena’s side.” He says, stress rubbing his forehead.” Izumi looks irritated. “Whyd I pick this dumb fuck to be my lawyer. Chou uzai.” he thinks to himself. 

After a short break in the court room cause things got a little awkward ( thanks tsukasa ) Eichi resumes the session. He smiles softly at Tsumugi and thats when Tsumugoi really becomes a nervous wreck. He is sweating so much he has pit stains. Visible pit stains. Sora, his lawyer, stands up and is going to give their side. Sora breaks out laughing cause he rly doesnt get that this is serious you know. He’s like “Senpai did NOTHING wrong….. He was just trying to help izumi pick up his book. I heard from someone taht izumi has a history with this kind of stuff….. But that isnt my story!!!! So i cant tell it!!!!! Ha he hu heyheydhjwyehy! “ He sits dwon. Tsumugi is so fucking embarrassed jfdjohfjdyfhdjkgfjdhfd. 

This is when the jury pitches in to the case. First, Kaoru stands up. “Uhh… I’m not really into this kinda thing I thought there’d be a hot lawyer chick here or something but uh… Senacchi is a Cool Dude i think.. Ive talked to him like twice cause one time i was just trying to start a conversation with my classmates u know cause im a social guy u know and he fucking tripped me when i walked past his desk and i knocked my 2 front teeth out and had to go to the fucking dentist and he knows im terrified of the dentist because i talked to him about it and he called me a pussy and i got really ssad and went to my desk and cried the entire time. But one time he let me have a sip of his water so im here to defend him cause i was really th----” Eichi cuts him off. Anyway. He looks at rei who is next, “We have R….. Um we have….. Uhh……….” he tries to avoid picking that stupid motjerfucker Rei. he darts his eyes around everyone in the jury. But Eichi doesnt get a chance to finish before Hajime raises his hand and starts to mumble something. Eichi sits down and crosses his legs and smiles. “Uh..uhh….uhhh….aaa………...O-one time….. I spoke to…….. Tsumugi senpai……. And h--he was quite nice…….. He… he …… djsfjdkgljkf. . .gfjgldf ,,, .b,b.c,. “ He gets nervous and sits down and everyone kinda just looked at each other confused. There was another awkward silence in the room. Natsume sighed and stood up. *snaps fingers* “So. I wouldnt usually do this but Izumi is a fucking stupid cunt ass whore ass pussy ass dumb ass bitch so I uh. Yeah this dude with his dumb stupid fucking hair isnt guilty of anyth-” He gets cut off by the sound of Leo coughing. “Did you just fucking interrupt me you ugly ass cheeto fucming bitch who thr fuck do you think you are I’m gonna send you to fucking hell ……. Aaalooof dudlodiudsud moosushs.s……..slaskajshyy yyuuuh ttuuahhnn…………. Saaaaaafihdfjkfjdhf djthe harvest is coming uyuhhjd,.......ooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaa. He begins to do hand motions and Kuro, the guard, picks him up by the back of his shirt and takes him out of the court room. Eichi looks shocked. Izumi looks shocked. Tsukasa looks shocked. Kaoru looks shocked. Shu looks shocked, but not as much.this happens a lot. Everyone else that im too lazyto name looks shocked. By this time Ritsu was asleep and Arashi wasnt even paying attention he was like plucking his eyebrows or some shit in his phone camera. Leo though. He was so invested in this . fucking case he was taking notes the entire time adn vlogging it for his youtube channel. ( leovlogs like and subscribe ) There was one person who has been shaking his fucking legs and slamming his hands against his forehead this entire time. He was steaming. He was so angry. That guy was Shu. He stands up, puts his croissant down and starts shouting. “THAT STUPID BETRAYING FUCKING BITCH I DONT CARE ABOUT THAT FUCKING MILK BLONDE ASS BITCH’S GLASSES HE BOUGHT FOR THAT FUCKING COCKROACH I HOPE THEY BOTH BURN IN THE FIREY PITS OF HELL. thank you.” he sits down anf takes nothet bite og his coraasixcd. . ………. Tsumugi started crying. Sora patted his back and handed him a tissue. “Its ok bro….’  
But oh shitttttttttt...a police officer busts into the room. Adonis Otogari. “you/re not a judge. Youre eichi. . fraud . faker. Fake. fake. Fake. fake.fake” He pushes Eichi off of his stupid judge chair and handcuffs him. “End this now….. You can all leave and I’ll get in touch with the 2 dudes . See you all another time.” he looks down at Eichi and Kicks him in the Head (he’s always wanted to do taht) Everyone leaves. But they leave without Ritsu who’s been sleeping like this entire fucking time. He stays there forever. He dies there. His body rots.


End file.
